OK K.O.! Jasper and Me/Transcript
This is the transcript of OK K.O.! Jasper and Me (CN Originals) (Warner Bros. And Cartoon Network Presents) (OK K.O.! Jasper and Me) Transcript Scene 1: K.O.'s Dream or Vision? * [in the middle of the night] * K.O.: [in his dream] Take this! [punches enemy and the enemy dodges it] * ???: Hmph! Nice try, buddy! * K.O.: GAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! [enemy grabs K.O.'s fist, crushing it] AHH! OW, that really hurts! My fist! * ???: [stomps really hard on the floor, causing K.O. to loose his balance and lifts him up] Seems like you haven't learned any lessons.... * K.O.: [grunts] Put... Me... DOWN! * ???: Alright, if you say so.... [throws K.O. and crashes on the wall] * K.O.: OW! [wakes up from a dream and groans] Uhn.... My head.... Ow.... Oh man, what did I got myself into of that darned dream? Some mysterious tough weirdo kicking my butt real hard.... Phew, my fist is okay! * Carol: K.O.! Your breakfast is done, hurry and get down here before it gets cold! * K.O.: Coming mom! [goes to the dinning room] Good morning! * Carol: Good morning to you, honey! you alright? * K.O.: [looking very depressed] Yeah, well nothing matters. * Carol: [looking very worried] K.O., what's wrong? You can tell me. * K.O.: [becomes worried regardless] It's just..... I just had this furious dream I had last night. * Carol: Really?! what were you dreaming about? * K.O.: Well, I fought someone bigger and stronger than anyone else. * Carol: [thinking] Hmmmm....... Someone bigger and stronger than anyone else you say...... [snaps her finger] I got it, Darrell, A.K.A Big Darrell. * K.O.: No mommy, it's not Darrell. * Carol: Chameleon Sr.? * K.O.: No, no, no. It's..... It's someone else. * Carol: Who? Do you know it? * K.O.: ''' I..... I don't know, but all I know that this enemy is way tough and I mean, I saw it with my own eyes, it's.... It's huge! * '''Carol: [thinking] Hmmmmmm..... Well, you better finished up your breakfast cause I better take you to the Bodega. I bet Mr. Gar or your friends will understand. * K.O.: [looking worried] What if they don't? I don't think they're gonna believe me.... * Carol: Don't worry, K.O.! They'll understand what your talking about! * K.O.: ' [''looking worried] Well, okay. Scene 2: Into the Bodega * [Carol drove him over to the plaza, once they arrived at Gars Bodega, K.O. hopped out of the car] * '''Carol: I have to go to work now, have fun sweetie! * K.O.: Love you, mommy! [waved as Carol drove off. Walks right into the bodega.] Hey Rad, Hey Enid. [hugs Enid only] * Radicles: How come I don't get a hug? * Enid: Hey, K.O.! [patting his head] What are you doing here? * Radicles: Yeah... In case you haven't noticed, it's your day off, remember? * K.O.: Oh right, I forgot about that. Well I actually came here to tell you something..... * Enid: ' Well K.O., what is it? * '''K.O.: ' [becomes depressed regardless] I just had this furious dream last night. * '''Radicles: Wait, let me guess.... Lord Boxman's planning to destroy all of us, right? * Enid: Or your Alter-Ego has come back for revenge on you? * Radicles: No, no, wait Shadowy Figure has come back to take you away? * K.O.: NO! It's the one where..... Ah forget it! You guys would never understand me. * Radicles: Whoa there, little dude! We understand, come on where the three caballeros A.K.A. the three musketeers. * Enid: Hey, hey, hey..... We're here for you, dude. [putting fist pump with K.O.] * K.O.: Well okay, last night I dreamt that I encountered someone big, but this one is really tough, strong, and powerful. I mean, I never seen this weirdo so... so.... HUGE! * Radicles: K.O., what in creation are you talking about? * K.O.: This enemy was really strong, she crushed my fist so hard I've lost my momentum and stomps on the ground that I lost my balance. She picked me up and threw me, that's where I woke up from that nightmare. Well, I guess I dream about things and it's just a.... Dream.... * Enid: Yikes, seems like you had a bad night sleep maybe.... * K.O.: Yeah, I never wanna think about that mysterious person ever again.... * Radicles: It's okay, buddy.... We'll still be by your side to fight evil like Lord Boxman or whoever.... * Mr. Gar: [shows up out of nowhere and sees K.O.] K.O.?! What are you doing here? You realized that it's your day off, right?! * K.O.: I know Mr. Gar, It's just.... * Enid: He told us about the dream that he encountered someone big and powerful, she was even stronger than anyone else. * Mr. Gar: Who's she...? * Enid: I don't know sir, but all K.O. told us that she's even bigger, stronger, and powerful. * Mr. Gar: What? she's even as big as me? * Radicles: Yes, Mr. Gar. Even you. * [An alarm alert] * Radicles: Sounds like another fight at the Boxmore! * Enid: Yeah, let's do this! * K.O.: I can help too! * Enid: I'm sorry K.O., but we already told you it's your day off. * Radicles: Yeah, I prefer you watching us fight instead. * K.O.: [looking very upset] Aw.... Whipple-dip-dipple.... * Enid: Hey, don't sweat it, little dude. Maybe when we're done, we'll try to figure out this enemy you fought in your dream look like. * K.O.: I guess.... [watching his friends got out of the bodega and fight against Lord Boxman's robots sadly] It's not fair! Why do I always have to take a day off when they have to work?! * Mr. Gar: Easy son, some workers have to take a day off, but that doesn't mean you can go spend time with them. * K.O.: Yeah, I know.... But I just want to spend time with my friends. * Mr. Gar: Hey, don't be upset that you can't hang out with your friends. [kneels down to face K.O.] Listen... Wherever you figure it out who this enemy that attacked you... We can do this together and defeat this enemy, got it? * K.O.: Hmph! Got it! [walked out of the plaza and sees his friends fighting Boxmore Robots, but becomes upset about this, he then looking something to do, he walks into iFrame Outlet and went inside to greet A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon] * K.O.: Hey Brandon, Hey Real Magic Skeleton! * A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon: Hey K.O.! * Brandon: '''What'd you doing here? aren't you supposed to be at the Plaza? * '''K.O.: Yeah, but It's my day off and non of my friends want to hang out with me. * A Real Magic Skeleton: '''Geez, that's too bad. * '''K.O.: '''Hey, do you guys wanna hang out with me? * '''A Real Magic Skeleton: I'm sorry kid, but we gotta get back to work. We don't wanna disappoint our boss. * Brandon: Yeah, we wish we could, but we got business to attempt to. * K.O.: Oh right, [walks out of the iFrame Outlet sadly, then suddenly sees his babysitter Punching Judy in the bench] ''Punching Judy! * '''Punching Judy:' [sees K.O.] K.O.! [K.O. sprung his arms and hugs his arms around her as they hugged each other] ''What a wonderful surprised. I wasn't expecting you to show up. * '''K.O.:' Non of my friends wanted to hang out with me, would you mind spending time with me? * Punching Judy: '''Aw, I wish I could, but I got other business. * '''K.O.: Not you too! * Punching Judy: '''I know right, it's so unfair. * '''K.O.: '''But your my favorite babysitter, I just wanted someone to help me out. * '''Punching Judy: Why, what happened? * K.O.: '''Well, last night I dreamt that I battle against someone big but this enemy is really strong and she even crush my fist, and threw me against the wall. * '''Punching Judy: '''Yikes! Sounds like a personal problem. would you tell me who this enemy is? * '''K.O.: '''I don't really know. she's way bigger and stronger. * '''Punching Judy: '''Now that's way scary. * '''K.O.: I know. that's why I wanna stick with you. * Punching Judy: '''Aw, I'm so sorry kid, I wish I wanna stick with you but I got other things to do. * '''K.O.: Okay.... [walks sadly] * Punching Judy: '''Don't be sad K.O., I'm sure later I'll come visit you.... I hope. * '''K.O.: [walks around the plaza looking for someone, Suddenly, he spotted another one of his friends. A young kappa girl named Dendy. When he saw that she appeared to be struggling with something, he went over to check it out.] ''Hey Dendy! * '''Dendy: '''Hello K.O. * '''K.O.: '''How's it going? * '''Dendy:' I wish I could say it's going great. But sadly, I cannot. * K.O.: '''Why? what's the matter? * '''Dendy: '''If you must know, I'm working on a project for school. It's a biographical study of natural behavior. Unfortunately, I have nothing new to present. If studied almost every creature in Lakewood Plaza, including you. * '''K.O.: Oh, well gee. I wish I could help. * Dendy: 'It's okay K.O. * '''K.O.: '''You know, I kinda wish Garnet was still here. * '''Dendy: '''Garnet? Who is this Garnet you speak of? * '''K.O.: '''Oh she's really cool. She was like 10 feet tall and had these fighting gloves on her fists. She even gave me her pow card. out a pow card from his pocket, which had a picture of Garnet on it, with her level being two of her gems. * 'Dendy: '[amazed] Fascinating. * '''K.O.: Yeah. When I met her, we teamed up with two other heroes to defeat some evil guy and his magic pen. After we we're done, she said that she would never forget me. I just wish I could see her again. * Dendy: 'What an incredible story K.O. * '''K.O.: '[looking at his pow card of Garnet in it, this gives him an idea] Wait a Minute! Dendy would you be able to finished up the machine? * '''Dendy: Yes, why? * K.O.: '''I'm planning to go to the place called CN City! * '''Dendy: CN City? What is That? * K.O.: 'It's a place where all Cartoon Network characters lived. and I'm planning to go see my old friend [''showing her the pow card of Garnet] * '''Dendy: Really? you really want to go there and see your old friend Garnet? * K.O.: Yes! * Dendy: Alright [pulls something out of her backpack] I'm using this new function I download into the system, we should be travel to that city you wanted to go. * K.O.: 'Actually Dendy, I wanna go by myself. * '''Dendy: '''Wait, all by yourself K.O.? but what if you're going to get lost in the city? * '''K.O.: '''Don't worry Dendy, I bet I'll find Garnet and she'll be with me and spend time together. * '''Dendy: '[looking worried] Well.... okay.... [types on her biographical keyboard and a giant portal opens up.] Well K.O., this is it. [give K.O. a time portal button] This is the time portal button that'll help you get back home. * '''K.O.: Thanks, Dendy. * Dendy: Well, good luck on your adventure. * K.O.: And good luck to you too! [jumped through the portal and begin traveling through a vortex] * Dendy: [looking worried] Be careful out there, K.O..... Scene 3: CN City Location: CN City * [In a familiar part of the city, a vortex appears in front of the gas station, soon enough, K.O. came out of the vortex.] * K.O.: So here I am in CN City, this place looks cool.... But, I'm still looking for more heroes! And.... Also find Garnet too! * [K.O. walks around the city] * K.O.: Gah! This place is huge! But why is everything empty? Where are all the people, are they at home sleeping? [loud echo voice] Hello! Is anybody here? [thinking about Strike] I bet it's that crazy jerk, Strike, from last time.... I'm having a hard time finding my friend around here.... Huh? [sees a silhouette of Garnet] Garnet? Hey, Garnet! [hugs stranger mistakenly] Glad to see you here....? [looks nervous] Uh.... Sorry.... [walks away slowly] Dang it, that wasn't Garnet at all.... * ???: The poor little guy, it's best if I help him out.... [jumps and flies to K.O.'s position] * K.O.: [gasps] * Maia: [Mega Cosmetic Maia shows up] Hello! My name's Mega Cosmetic Maia, and I'm the sorceress from Utropollis! * K.O.: Nice to meet you! [shake hands with Maia] I'm Kaio Kincaid, but I prefer K.O.! * Maia: [giggles] Nice to meet you too, K.O.! * K.O.: You're a hero, aren't you?! * Maia: Certainly I am, I am a heroic sorceress displaying courage and optimism! But sadly, this city is very quiet and I didn't track any civilians.... [pulls out her hologram picture] I'm on a mission to find my two best friends here. * K.O.: Me too! I'm looking for my other friends here, I gotta tell them about a rough dream I had with a big powerful enemy that my eyes wasn't deceiving me! * Maia: A rough dream? [K.O. nods yes] Don't worry about that, little guy.... [kneels and pats him on the head] Just pray to yourself it's just your imagination, and that way it won't predict such tribulations.... I'll be your assistance, let's go! * K.O. [feeling worried] Okay.... Thanks, Maia! * [K.O. and Maia were walking around the city, they both walk into a dark alley] * Maia: You first, I'm right behind you. * K.O.: [falls into a hole] Whoa! Ow! * Maia: [gasps] Oh my gosh! K.O., are you okay?! * K.O.: [grunts] Yeah, I'm fine! Can you give me a- [looks at a giant footprint and gasps] * Maia: [comes down] K.O., I'm right- [looks at the giant footprint too in shock] W-Where the heck did that footprint come from of an abnormal size?! * K.O.: I dunno, Maia.... But in my dream, my opponent stomped and made a footprint like this.... The ground started shaking and it made me lose all my balance.... * Maia: Your memory from your dream is surprising, I'm not authorized in this mystery.... Does this mean your prophecy is true? [K.O. shrugs his shoulders] Step away from it, I need to get a full scan of this example. [scans the footprint then get a picture of it] Let's get out of here! [picks up K.O.] * K.O.: I never wanna go down a pitfall ever again! [Maia nodes yes] * [K.O. and Maia ran out of the dark alley, as they are on the road, they were suddenly approach by a police car] * Maia: Look out! It's the law enforcement! * K.O.: [looking really worried] Oh crud! * [the police car just stopped in the middle of the road and both K.O. and Maia got scared, they feared they might arrest them] * K.O.: [gulps nervously] I guess this is the end. * Maia: [looking really nervous] I hope so... * [out of the police car are female cops and one boy wearing police uniforms] * Female Cop #1: You got some nerves that you jailed walked! * Female Cop #2: Yeah, you better explain or else we'll send you to jail. * Female Cop #1: Wait, I spot them first! * Female Cop #2: Well, we want some answers and we want them now! * Leader Cop: ''' That's enough you two, I'll take it from here! * '''Maia: [looking really nervous] P-Please officer, you must understand.... We jus- *'Leader Cop:' Officer...? [revealing to be Garnet] It's miss to you... *'K.O.:' [figuring out who it was] Garnet?! *'Garnet:' K.O.? Is it really [laughs] K.O.! *'K.O.:' Garnet! [hugs her excitedly] *'Garnet:' I'm glad to see you again, K.O. welcome back. *'Pearl: ' [ahem] *'K.O.:' Oh hi, you must be Garnet's friend. You must be... *'Pearl: ' Pearl. *'K.O.:' That's a nice name. *'Garnet: '''I see you met Amethyst and Peridot, you must forgive them, they're really nuts. *'K.O.:' It's alright. *'Steven:' Hello there, my name's Steven Universe. *'K.O.:' Whoa, how old are you? *'Steven:' 16. *'K.O.:' What? Your older than me?! I can't believe it! *'Steven:' Yeah, I know. Weird, right? *'Garnet: ' Let me introduce you to our member crystal gems, [''points to Lapis Lazuli and Bismuth] meet Lapis Lazuli and Bismuth. *'Lapis Lazuli:' Hello. *'Bismuth:' Please to meet you! *'K.O.: ' [looking at bismuth, thinking if that was the enemy he fought in his dream, but it wasn't in his mind] (No, it can't be her. This isn't the enemy I fought in my dream, the other one is way bigger than her.) *'Bismuth:' [looking worried and confused] You okay? *'K.O.:' Oh yes, I'm fine thank you. *'Bismuth:' Okay.... *'Maia:' And my name's Mega Cosmetic Maia, I'm a sorceress from Utropollis! *'Steven:' Well, please to meet you! *'Maia:' Nice to meet you too, Steven! *'Garnet:' Now, tell me what are you two doing out in the city. You realized that everything is gone and empty, right? * Maia: Yes, we already know everything is empty.... We came looking for you guys first, K.O. fell in a hole and we discovered a huge footprint.... Look! [shows the picture to them] * Everyone: [gasps] * Pearl: Oh my goodness, it's not even a footprint I've seen of that size before.... * Garnet: I'm noticing where it come from.... It's non other than are archenemy, Jasper! * Crystal Gems and Steven: JASPER?! * Maia: Jasper....? * K.O.: Uh.... Who's Jasper? * Pearl: Jasper is the ruthless, dangerous, and sadistic muscle woman gem evil from homeworld. She's been terrorizing all those poor citizens of the CN City! * K.O.: Well, I guess we gotta stop her! * Steven: K.O., we can't.... We all fought her once before, she was way too powerful to us.... [looks at Maia] Same thing to you, Maia! * Maia: Your logic makes sense, there has to be a way to bring all townspeople in the city.... * K.O.: [thinks in his mind] (A dangerous woman.... [realizes that's the person from his dream and gasps] It is Jasper!!) Guys, I've realized about that Jasper in my dreams that I had last night. [everyone gasps in shock] * Lapis Lazulli: You do? * K.O.: Yeah! I noticed the looks of her, she was big and strong, and her strength was impeccable she crushed my fist so hard! My dream wasn't a dream after all, it's all a vision.... * Amethyst: Whoa, dude! There's no way that happen of a dream, you mean... [transforms into Jasper] Was she this size? *'K.O.:' [freaks out] AAAAHHH!!! YES! *'Amethyst:' [transforms back to normal] Sorry, I scared you, little buddy.... *'Maia: '''So.... Where is she now? *'Steven:' We don't know yet, we've been trying to find her in this City cause she's been bullying everyone else in CN City. *'K.O.: Well, for a minute there, I though that Strike is behind all this. *'''Peridot: Who...? *'Garnet:' [ahem] ''It's a long story though. Look what I need you to do is go home and be safe. *'K.O.: But, what about the other two, Raven and Ben Tennyson? *'Garnet: '''Raven probably went home to do her homework and Tennyson is probably at School. *'K.O.: Ah geez. *'Amethyst: '''If I find Jasper so much, I would just stop her. *'Peridot: Well I wanted to stop her first, so I'm catching her first. *'''Amethyst: No way dudette! I'm going to catch her and that's final! *'Peridot: '''I'm catching her first. *'Amethyst:' No I am! *'Peridot:' No I am! *'Pearl:' Great, here comes another argument with these two. *'K.O.: I think I better leave you guys alone cause I don't wanna here no more arguments. *'Maia: '''Yes, so do I. *'Garnet: Alright then. *[K.O. and Maia leave as the two argued once again and They tried to stop them both.] Scene 4: The Park/The Dark Woods * [K.O. and Maia walked towards the park and everything was quite] * K.O.: Man, Maia.... The park sure is quiet. * Maia: Yeah, I can possibly imagine that everything is nature around here. * K.O.: ' [''sees the park and gasp] Wow! * [The park was beautiful, everything was peaceful and the tress are way colorful as the song begins] * '''Louis Armstrong: [singing] I see trees of green red roses too I see them bloom for me and you and I think to myself What a wonderful world. I see skies of blue and clouds of white The bright blessed day the dark scared night and I think myself What a wonderful world. The colors of rainbow so pretty in the sky Are also on the faces Of people going by I see friends shaking hands saying "how do you do"? They're really saying "I love you" I hear the babies cry I watch them grow They'll learn much more Than I'll never know and I Think to myself What a wonderful world. Yes, I think to myself what a wonderful world..... Oh yeah. [the song ends] * K.O.: [sniffs in the thin air and smiles] Mmmmm... This park is so peaceful. * Maia: [sniffs and wipes a tear] I agree, this place feels like a garden. * K.O.: Yeah, I've could've imagine that this city would filled with, buildings, trees, roads, strangers..... Wait! Strangers?! Oh no! * Maia: What's wrong, K.O.? * K.O.: Strangers! they aren't friendly I went to go hug a stranger that looks exactly like Garnet. Oh dear, they're gonna come here and they're gonna get me, these people aren't really friendly. oh dear [gulps nervously] they'll be here any moment, I sense their approach! * Cyborg: [appears out of nowhere] Hey there little dudes! [causes K.O. and Maia turning around to look at him] * K.O.: [screams in terror as he bents down to his feet] Please, please don't hurt us sir, we're innocent people! I'm too young to be beaten, I have my mommy, I have my friends, I even have my school, I am no good for your have a high cholesterol content you'd make my mommy very angry [cries on his feet] I'm gonna live you, you hear me I-I want to make like just one little candle in this dark world [Beast Boy shows up] I wanna have you know.... Why me! * Cyborg: Hey, beastie? Is it just me or is this kid acting up funny? * Beast Boy: Beats me CY, maybe he's got into some fermented jujubes or something. * K.O.: Wait... [sniffs sadly] You're really not going to hurt us? * Cyborg: [picks up K.O. and puts him down] Of course not little dude, we're superheroes and we're famous. * K.O.: '''Really?! * '''Beast Boy: [laughs and pats his back] You've been watchin' too many drama movies, pal. * K.O.: [giggles] Well you know you can't be too careful out here in the city you know... Which reminds me, what do you hear about Jasper who's [causes Cyborg and Beast Boy to hide in the bushes in fear] bullying in the area, wait did I say something to offend you guys? * Cyborg: [comes out of the bushes with beast boy frighteningly] No my friend, but quite frankly Jasper is terrifying all of us right now! * Maia: What's so scary about Jasper? * Beast Boy: She's about twenty-five feet and a hundred of length yo, she's been scaring off everyone in CN City. * K.O.: Why would she wanna do that? * Cyborg: Because She's The Biggest Person I Ever Seen In My Whole Years, Man! * Maia: But how is that even possible?! * Beast Boy: How?! How?! Well I never wanted to tell you this but.... It wasn't that long ago.... * [flashback] * Beast Boy: [narrating] Me and my bro were just chillin' and havin' some snacks together, until we all heard a huge sound and this crazy Jasper person attacked all of us! Then she started to terrorizing everyone in CN City * Jasper: '[''Tyrannosaurus rex's roar, causing everybody to panic] * '''Beast Boy: [narrating] Oh how they scream [Jasper laughs evilly] It was a living nightmare. She's been terrorizing all those people of the CN City by kicking their butts. All she did was kick, [Jasper kicks I.R. Baboon] giving everybody's wedgie [Jasper gives Kevin wedgie] and worse squashing everybody like a bug! [Jasper squashes Chicken like a bug] * [flashback ends] * Beast Boy: '[''freaking out] IT WAS MADNESS!!!!!! * '''Maia: [in shock] What a tragedy.... (K.O.'s dream wasn't an illusion after all....) I'll go search for some other people of this incident! [gives K.O. a device] Take this, we'll contact each other if we found something special! [flies away] * K.O.: Bye, Maia! [Walks around then walks into the dark forest] * [K.O. was inside the dark forest looking for something, he begins to grew scared] * K.O.: 'Oh man, this place gives me the creeps, I don't know what did I came here for.... ''[then hears something] It feels like somebody... Wants to sell me something! * 'Valentino: '[hiding behind the rock with Victor] I told you he was on to us! * 'K.O.: '[running away] Oh man, Now this is really madness [gasp as he realized he was lost] Oh no, I'm lost! and..... I'm all alone [looking around the forest, then hears an owl hooting, the forest begin to grew darker and darker] This isn't your average everyday darkness. This is... advanced ''darkness. Hey! [''closes his eyes] If I close my eyes, It doesn't seem so dark. * [a giant footsteps is heard in the distance; he opens his eyes] * '''K.O.: What's that?! [walks down the ground] Well, I guess that spot will be there tomorrow. I better just keep walking. [hears another giant footsteps] Running! Better start running! [hears the giant footsteps even louder] Sprinting! I just gotta keep sprinting! [suddenly trips and his time portal button has fallen into the mud] NOOOOO!!!! My Time Portal Button! [watches as the time portal button sink into the mud] Oh No, [giant footsteps is heard behind him, he turns around and sees the scary shadow of Jasper roaring with Tyrannosaurus Rex's voice on the boulder, causing K.O. to scream as he ran off madly, the shadow was actually badger's, K.O. ran and ran as the bats flew from the trees and K.O. flees outside the dark forest] Oh great, I lost my time button portal, now I'll never get back home [becomes sad then his device ring and picks it up] Hello? * Maia: [on the device] K.O., is everything okay? What happened?! * K.O.: I ran out of the dark forest, and I lost my time button portal. * Maia: [on the device] Your what? * K.O.: Time Button Portal, it takes me back home, but it fell and sunk into the mud. [becomes sad] Now I'll never get back home.... * Maia: [on the device] Don't give up hope K.O., we'll find another way. * K.O.: Okay, so have you find some people of this incident? * Maia: Well, all I see some people looking very wounded, and you? * K.O.: I saw Jasper's shadow and it was really scary! I gotta hide! * Maia: Find a place to take refuge, I'll meet you over there. [looks at the Powerpuff Girls] It's okay, Girls.... You'll be safe here.... * K.O.: Okay [looks at the restaurant called "Mr. Hasahi's Cooking Bar"] Maybe I'll go eat at the restaurant cause I'm really hungry. * Maia: Okay, good luck! [hangs up] * K.O.: [goes to the restaurant across the street] Scene 5: Jasper's Arrival * K.O.: [walks in] Now this restaurant looks swanky, I like it! [walks up to the cashier] Hello! * Cashier: Hello! How are you? * K.O.: Good! Can I have a hamburger, fries, chicken, and a coke. * Cashier: Okay, coming right up! * K.O.: [whistles and looks around] (This restaurant seems nice, I wonder what my friends are doing.) * [at the world of heroes and villains, Enid meets up with Radicles looking very worried] * Enid: Rad, Rad, Rad! * Radicles: What's wrong Enid? * Enid: very worried I can't find K.O., he's been gone missing! * Radicles: [spits out his soda] What?! But I though he's with you. * Enid: 'But I also though he's with you! * '''Radicles: '''Well, if he can't be with us then...... [''realizing he's been gone missing] oh crud! [they search around the area] * '''Enid: K.O.! * Radicles: K.O.! * Enid: K.O.! * Radicles: K.O.! * Enid: [looks into the trash] K.O.? * Radicles: '[''looks in the arcade] K.O.? * '''Enid: [searching in the iFrame Outlet] K.O.? [turns to A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon] Where's K.O.? * Brandon: 'I don't know, he was here earlier, he was upset that nobody never wanted to spend time with him. * '''Enid: '''Well thanks anyway, punks! [''leaves iFrame Outlet] * '''Brandon: Hey! * [at Boxmore] * Radicles: '[''kicks the door hard] Alright Boxman, what did you do to K.O.?! * '''Lord Boxman: I seriously don't know what your talking about. * Radicles: '''Give it up Boxman! I know you have K.O. being taken. * '''Lord Boxman: '''What?! I never brought K.O. here, are you nuts? * '''Radicles: So, I guess you didn't have him huh? * Darrell: Like dad says, we don't have K.O. * Radicles: So you don't have K.O.? * Lord Boxman: [gets angry] JUST GET OUT!!!!!! [pushes the button kicking Radicles out of Boxmore] * Radicles: [gets up] Dang it, he's not in Boxmore. * Enid: [shows up] He's not in any other places! * Radicles: [getting worried] Oh man, if his mom and Mr. Gar find out that he's missing, we're gonna be in so much trouble! * Enid: Huh? [sees Dendy waiting for something] Hey look, it's Dendy! maybe she knows where K.O. is. * Radicles: Yeah, of course. [He and Enid ran up to Dendy] Dendy, uh... do you know where K.O. is? * Enid: Yeah we can't find him in any other places! * Dendy: Well, K.O. wanted to go somewhere.... So I help him- [gasp as she covers her mouth] * Enid: [She and Radicles looked at each other and realizing what Dendy is up to] Dendy.... What did you do? * Dendy: [sweats nervously] I-I-I-I-I-I- * Radicles: [getting serious] Dendy, spit it out! * Dendy: Alright, alright, but you guys aren't gonna like it. I gave him a device to transport to a city to meet up with his friend in a place called CN City. * [Cuts to outside of the Lakewood Plaza Turbo after they find out what happened to K.O.] * Enid: [furious] YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!!!! * Dendy: Give him something to go somewhere to meet someone else..... * Enid: [angrily] Dendy, are you crazy?! We need to get to this CN place ASAP! * Dendy: I actually got this.... [holds a device and pushes the botton, they transported to CN City] * Radicles: Whoa! This place looks cool.... Hey, is that- [Enid whacks him] * Enid: Rad, focus! Let's go find K.O. first, then we can be impressed here! * [back in the restaurant] *'K.O.:' [eating his kids meal and enjoying himself] Man, this is the life! Nothing can ruin my day [yawns] I better wait here until my friend Maia or Garnet arrives.... [falls asleep] *[all of the customers in the restaurant are eating while K.O. is asleep, when suddenly the giant footsteps are heard in the restaurant, suddenly a huge hand punched through the wall of the restaurant, coming through the wall was a large Gem was non other than Jasper! who roars angrily in Tyrannosaurus Rex's voice in front of everyone, causing them to panic as they hid behind the tables frightenedly, all except K.O. who's asleep, Pizza Steve was left behind in the middle as Jasper picks him up and eats him alive and spits out the glasses] *'Cashier:' [frightened with Sid's voice] Holy Crab! *'Jasper:' [looking at him] Give a monster hamburger and a soda please. *'Cashier:' [sweats nervously] I-i'm sorry ma'am, but we------we don't serve monster hamburgers here. *'Jasper:' Then I suggest you tell them to make one OR ELSE!!!!!!!!! *'Cashier:' Look we can't put changes around, theres no way we could- [Jasper growls angrily with Tyrannosaurus Rex's voice] Okay, okay, we'll do it! [goes to the kitchen and orders everyone to make a gigantic monster hamburger, once it's done they handed her the monster hamburger] Here! it's all yours, just [covers himself under the register in fear] Please don't hurt me! *'Jasper:' [growls in a dinosaur's voice, as she finds somewhere to sit, but all the tables are fallen over as the citizens of CN City are really scared of her] Dang It! [she then sees only one table with K.O. sleeping in it and goes to only one table and goes sit next to him while he's asleep] *'Maia:' [arrives at the door of the restaurant and opens it] K.O., I- [gasp in horror as she sees Jasper sitting next to him eating] *'K.O.:' [still sleeping on a table until something fell on top of his head as he wakes up] Hey! Who did that? [look up and saw Jasper as he gasp in horror, the person he recognize he fought in his dream is actually real] *'Jasper:' [eating her monster hamburger, then looks at K.O. who was looking at her frightenedly] What? *'K.O.:' N-Nothing, nothing. *'Jasper:' [growls with Tyrannosaurus rex as she continues to eat monster Hamburger, K.O. sneaks under the table and attempts to escape from her, when suddenly her drink was disgusted as she angrily goes to the register] Hey You! *'Cashier:' [sweats nervously] An-Anything wrong, ma'am? *'Jasper:' Something's wrong with the drink! *'Cashier:' [sweats nervously] Wh-What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with your drink. *'Jasper:' [slams table hard and gets really angry] Are you calling me a LIAR?!?!?! *'Cashier:' [getting scared] What?! N-No, it's jus- [before he was being lift up by Jasper] *'Jasper:' [furious] I've Had It With Your Stupid Tom Foolery! Now I'm Gonna do What I Should've Done A LONG TIME AGO!!!!!!!! *'K.O.:' [attempts to leave, but sees Jasper getting ready to punch him, he sees Maia ordering him to let's go, but K.O. doesn't want to witness the cashier gonna get beat up, so K.O. bravely go stand up to her] *'Maia:' K.O., what do you think you're doing?! Come on, we need to get out of here! *'K.O.:' [Jasper is getting ready to punch him until] HEY!!!!! [gets Jasper attention as she turns around to see him] LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!! *'Jasper:' [looking at him as she throws the cashier to the kitchen] Well, what do we have here? Looks like one of my victims has finally showed up.... *'K.O.:' Yes, it's me you wanted.... You don't have to hurt all those poor innocent people. *'Jasper:' I have to find someone to fight with me to immunize myself, you know you're just a tiny little pipsqueak that I could squash on. *'K.O.:' Well guess what, I'm and hero and I will help those people once and for all. *'Jasper:' You better watch it, kid! Cause your days are gonna be OVER!!!! *'K.O.:' Yeah, well, you are nothing but a big fat.... "Lardball"! *[all the citizens gasp in horror for what he just said, which causes Jasper to get angry] *'Jasper:' Alright, pipsqueak! I've had it! Meet me at the CN street at 3PM sharply.... See ya later, loser! [laughs evilly as she leaves towards the door, pushing Maia out of the way] Move it, little girl! *'Maia:' [looks at Jasper disgustingly] (Ugh, that ungrateful horrifying wench!) K.O., what were you thinking?! You're trying to get all of us in danger?! *'K.O.:' I must defend CN City, I must help the people [looking at them who are really scared and confused] I can't let that monster bullying everyone else, I must defeat that big bully in the name of justice once and for all! [everyone cheers as K.O. leaves the restaurant] *'Maia:' [looking very worried] (K.O., what have you got yourself into?) Scene 6: Brawl in the street * [meanwhile somewhere in CN City, Enid, Radicles, and Dendy are searching for K.O.] * Enid: K.O.! * Radicles: K.O.! * Dendy: K.O.! * Enid: K.O.! * Radicles: K.O.! * Enid: K.O.! * Radicles: Where are ya, buddy? * Enid: [starts to get worried] Rad, Dendy, if anything happens to our little guy we'll never forgive ourselves. * Radicles: Don't worry Enid, I'm sure we'll find him soon enough, plus this place is crowded filled with cities, shops, movies, games, people an-[bumps into three boys who are non other than Ed, Edd, n Eddy] * Eddy: Hey punk! Watch It! * Radicles: Phew! Dude you need a bath! * Ed: Who are those guys, Eddy? * Eddy: Looks like those weirdos are from another planet! [laughs] * Enid: Excuse us, we're not from around here. * Dendy: We're from another world, of course.... * Edd (Double Dee): Did you here that gentlemen? They said they're not from around here. * Eddy: 'Then, where are you guys from planet stupid? ''laughs * '''Radicles: Shut up! Where looking for our little friend, K.O., do you know where he is? * Eddy: Sorry, don't know him. * Ed: But some people say there's gonna be a fight. * Enid: Fight? [she, Radicles, and Dendy look at each other] What fight? * Edd (Double Dee): You mean, you haven't heard? * Radicles: Heard? Heard what? * Eddy: There's gonna be a fight in CN Street which features a little kid fighting against that big giant bully. * Enid: Little kid... Little kid..... [realized who it was] K.O.! * Radicles: That's him! * Dendy: But who is the big giant bully? * Edd (Double Dee): [frightenedly] Some people called her Jasper, she's the most terrifying person in the universe. * [Enid, Radicles, and Dendy look at each other, their friend K.O. is in big trouble] * Enid: Come on! K.O. must be in trouble! * [at the CN Street, all the people of CN City are shouting "fight" three times, Steven and the Crystal Gems arrived to see the commotion] * Steven: Whoa, what's going on here? * Eustace Bagge: There's gonna be a fight in the street! [laughs] * Amethyst: Fight...? What are you talking about? * Eustace Bagge: [points out] The little pipsqueak over there wants to challenge that big orange gargantua. * Garnet: What?! [sees K.O. and gasp] No! * Pearl: [surprisingly shocked] What's he doing here?! [the giant footsteps are heard in the streets and it came from the big bully, Jasper] Wait.... Don't tell me that he's gonna- * Amethyst: Fight Jasper alone in the streets?! * Steven: Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! * Maia: [shows up to them] I know, I tried to prevent him from doing this.... But, he wants to challenge her to help everyone. * Jasper: [looking at K.O. in front of her] Alright pipsqueak, if you win.... I'll leave all those people alone, but if you lose and I win, I can squash you like a bug to death!!! * K.O.: [looking at her bravely] If I win, you must leave all those poor innocent people alone! Cause you've been terrorizing all those citizens of CN City and I had It, I can't be witness all those people who are wounded all because of you and I shall defeat you, cause you.... You really are the Big Bully!!! * Jasper: [sinister] We will see who defeats who, now we fight! [cracking her knuckles, while K.O. gulps nerviously] * Eustace Bagge: It's... SHOWTIME!!!!!! [rings the bell] * [K.O. and Jasper both charges to each other] * K.O.: POWER FIIIIST!!! [shoots Power Fist and Jasper avoids it] * Jasper: GET A LOAD OF [smashes ground and shakes, everyone shakes too] THIS!!! * Amethyst: s''haking'' Thiiisss iiiiissss soooooo noooot gooooooood. * K.O.: '[''feeling shaking] 'N-Not agaaaain! [''loses his balance while Jasper laughs at this] * TBA Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Ben 10 Category:Steven Universe Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress